Memories Revealed by Sirius Black
by SiriusBlack345
Summary: "Hey, do you want to hear a story?" Sirius relives to Harry crazy memories that he and the marauders had while they were at Hogwarts. It will eventually include special appearances by Remus Lupin. Takes place during the summer before Harry's fifth year.
1. Chapter 1: Becoming the Marauders

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling, so I do not own Harry Potter or anything in his world. **

Chapter 1: Becoming the Marauders

Harry Potter was sprawled across his bed in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He had just arrived there from the Dursleys' and just found out from Ron and Hermione why he was there. It had been a long day.

First, a bunch of aurors broke into the Dursleys' house (thankfully, they weren't home) and took Harry to a place he had never been to before. Then, he found out that there is this top secret organization called the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione, the Weasleys, the professors, his godfather, and a lot of other people knew, but Dumbledore apparently didn't think it was necessary for Harry to know about it. Then he exploded at Ron and Hermione, his two best friends, for obeying Dumbledore's orders of not telling Harry about the Order via owl post. He sighed. Could this day possible be going any worse?

Just then, a shaggy, black dog appeared in the doorway. Harry smiled as the animal changed from a big dog into a tall, lean man with shoulder-length dark hair and light gray eyes.

"Hey Sirius,'' Harry told his godfather.

"Hi Harry. I heard about the little...er...brawl you had with Ron and Hermione...'' Sirius responded.

Harry's smile vanished as he remembered the 'brawl' that he stupidly began. Sirius, sensing Harry's bad mood, tried to think of a way to cheer him up and get his mind off of things. He looked up at Harry and saw the messy black hair and the bright, emerald-green eyes behind his round glasses庸eatures that reminded him of people he had loved more than anything.

"Hey, do you want to hear a story?'' Sirius asked.

Harry, a bit puzzled at the sudden change of conversation, eyed his godfather curiously, before replying with a quick, ''Er, sure.''

"Brilliant. So you know that your father, Remus, me, and that stupid, lying, good-for-nothing, betraying, excuse of a person''

"Uh, Sirius?'' Harry questioned.

"What? Oh. Right. The story. Anyway, so you know how when we were in school, we were the Marauders, right?'' Harry nodded, and Sirius continued. ''Well, here's the...interesting story about the time that the Marauders met for the first time...''

_Sirius Black ran through the wall between platforms nine and ten, absolutely furious. His parents had been going on and on about how he _had _to be sorted into Slytherin. He had been looking forward to going to Hogwarts for many years, and the only thing that would ruin his Hogwarts experience would be getting sorted into Slytherin. Why would anyone want to spend seven years living with arrogant, selfish, attention-seeking gits who only cared about blood purity and the Dark Arts? Sirius just didn't understand why his parents believed in all of that crap, but he did know one thing: he would most definitely _not _be sorted into Slytherin. He would be perfectly happy as long as he was anywhere but Slytherin. Except maybe Hufflepuff. _I mean. What the hell is a Hufflepuff, anyway? h_e thought._

_Sirius made his way to the train, without saying a final goodbye to his parents. From the compartment he was in, he looked out the window and saw a scrawny boy with messy black hair and glasses who was saying goodbye to his parents. They were hugging and telling him how much they would miss him. Sirius looked away. A feeling of emptiness overwhelmed his insides, but he pushed it away. _

_A few minutes later, the kid with the glasses came into his compartment. ''Hello, do you mind if I sit here?'' he asked._

"_No, not at all,'' Sirius replied as the boy sat down._

"_I'm James Potter, by the way,'' James told him. _

Oh god, _Sirius thought. Of course, the first person he met at Hogwarts just _had_ to be someone from a family that his family disliked. No, 'disliked' was an understatement. His family utterly despised the Potters. Sirius didn't have a problem with people like the Potters, people who were the exact opposite of his parents. In fact,he preferred people like that. What bothered him was that once James found out he was a Black, he would probably never want to speak to him again. _

"_Hi, I'm Sirius Black,'' Sirius replied, wearily. James's eyes widened. _This was it, _he thought. But to Sirius's surprise, James just burst out laughing. _

"_Wow. Well who would've thought that the first friend I met at Hogwarts would be someone from a 'Dark family','' James said in between laughs. _

_Sirius's emotions were mixed. He was pleased that James already thought of him as a friend, but how could he say that, if he knew that he came from a Dark family? ''Wait. You mean you don't care that I come from a Dark family?'' Sirius asked James. _

"_No, you don't seem to be too bad. You seem like a good enough bloke,'' he said, kidding around. _

_Sirius smiled. Just then, a small boy with sandy brown hair knocked at the compartment door, and stood outside, unsure if he should come in. Sirius looked at James, who shrugged. ''Er, come in,'' Sirius said awkwardly. _

"_Hi, I'm Remus Lupin,'' the boy said, quietly and shyly. _

_''Hi, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black,'' James told Remus._

"_It's nice to meet you both,'' he replied, and took a seat next to James. Just as he sat down, another boy came in the compartment. He had light brown hair and was on the chunkier side._

"_Uh, hi, I'm P-Peter Pettigrew,'' the boy stuttered. _

"_Well, hiya Peter! I'm James, and this is Sirius and Remus,'' James said, in a welcoming manner. _

"_Hi Peter, take a seat,'' Sirius told Peter, amiably. _

_Peter did as he was told, and took a seat next to Sirius. The four boys began talking and getting to know each other. Just then, a boy with greasy black hair and a girl with green eyes and fiery red hair appeared at the door, interrupting their loud and exciting game of Exploding Snap. _

"_Have you boys ever heard of manners? You're disturbing the _entire_ train with all of this _obnoxious_ racket!'' the boy snarled angrily._

"_Actually, we have heard of manners, but have you ever heard of shampoo, because it sure doesn't seem like it,'' Sirius retorted, coolly. The boy was boiling with anger; Sirius wouldn't have been surprised if steam came out of his ears. The boy stormed off without another word._

"_That wasn't very nice, what you said to poor Severus, you know,'' the girl said, a bit irritated at Sirius, but he just shrugged. ''I'm Lily Evans, by the way."_

"_Well, hey there, beautiful. I'm James, and this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter,'' James said, flashing Lily a smile. _

_Lily rolled her eyes. ''Well, it was not particularly a pleasure to meet you, so I won't say that it was.'' And with that, Lily Evans was gone. _

"_Well, that went well!'' Sirius exclaimed with a grin on his face. ''That kid was a git though, definitely a Slytherin, don't you think, James?'' Sirius asked, but James didn't respond. He was too preoccupied by staring at the exact spot where Lily Evans had been standing just moments ago. _

_Remus, putting two and two together, realized what was going on, and started laughing hysterically. ''Oh my god, Potter! You _fancy _Lily Evans already, don't you?'' he said, in between laughs. Sirius and Peter joined in, now that they realized what had happened._

"_Wow, James. 'Hey there beautiful'? Real smooth, mate,Sirius teased. _

_James blushed, and murmured something that sounded terribly like, ''Well, she _was_ attractive."_

It was going to be a long year, _Sirius thought. But as long as he was in the same house as James, Remus, and Peter, it was going to be a great one. _

When Sirius finished, Harry had a huge smile and a look of complete shock on his face. ''Are you serious? I can't believe my dad's crush on my mom started the second he met her. I mean, I knew he liked her for a long time, but really? The first day?'' Harry said, amazed.

Sirius snickered. ''Well first of all, of course I'm Sirius.'' Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled, at the over-used pun. ''And I know, at first it was just a little crush, but then he was hopelessly, head over heels.'' He snickered some more.

"And I love what you said to Snape about the shampoo. It was great, and definitely true,'' Harry praised his godfather.

"Ah, well Snivellus deserved it, the little greasy git,'' Sirius responded, with a look of disgust on his face.

Harry laughed. ''I can't believe you started torturing Snape on the first day of school."

Sirius smiled, obviously thinking of more good memories.

"And did you really think that my dad wouldn't like you because of your surname? Was Sirius Black actually worried about what other people thought of him?'' Harry asked, amused.

"Well, I was young and innocent back then,'' Sirius defended himself.

"Oh, how times have changed!'' Harry teased.

"Hey!'' Sirius exclaimed, making Harry smile.

Finally, Harry Potter had someone so close to family to talk to. Finally, Harry Potter could connect with someone that knew his parents more than anyone ever had. A feeling of gratefulness for his godfather pervaded his body as he thought about, for the first time in his life, how great the summer would be.

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so it would mean so so so much to me if you reviewed. I'm dying to know what people think of this story so far :) And I want to see if I should continue or not.**

**Also, I would like to thank UndesirableNo.5 and Ginnyweasley124, who helped me out with my first chapter! Check out their stories too! (theyre in my favorites)**

**Don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting

**Disclaimer: Not J.K., not mine. **

Chapter 2: The Sorting

"Hey, Sirius?", Harry asked his godfather after hearing the story he just told him.

"Yeah? What's up?" He replied.

"Well, you know how you said that you didn't want to be sorted into Slytherin?" Harry said. Sirius nodded. "Well, I haven't told many people this, but in my first year, the Sorting hat er, considered putting me into Slytherin," Harry stated, sounding a bit ashamed at the thought of that awful possibility.

"No kidding!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah. I don't even know why I mentioned it, I guess I just wanted to get it off my chest," Harry replied weakly.

"Harry, the same thing happened to me in my first year," Sirius told Harry.

Harry was shocked. Sirius Black was probably the most Gryffindor-y person he knew, next to his father, of course. The fact that he almost got sorted into Slytherin brightened Harry's dark mood. Not the fact that he was almost a Slytherin, of course, but that even a great Gryffindor almost was sorted into a different house.

"Really?" Harry questioned him.

"Yup. So what made the Hat decide to put in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Well, I kind of just kept saying, 'Not Slytherin' over and over in my head, and then he told me that I would do great it Slytherin. But ultimately, he listened to my wish and put me in Gryffindor. But honestly, ever since then, I can't help thinking that maybe the Hat was right, that I belonged in Slytherin and that I wasn't a true Gryffindor."

"Listen Harry," Sirius started, now sounding more, well—serious. "Don't think that. The Hat only puts people where they truly belong. I mean really, if a Hufflepuff asked the Hat to be put into...let's say Gryffindor, he couldn't because, let's face it: Hufflepuffs are far from brave and courageous. They're "loyal". That's what they call them because they're really nothing good, but they can't tell children that, now can they?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Harry replied, though still unconvinced.

"Harry the Sorting Hat may look like a piece of crap, but it really is smart. I can't believe I actually referred to a hat as smart... anyway, my point is that if the Hat put you in Gryffindor, you're a Gryffindor," Sirius finished.

"Yeah, alright. So Sirius, how did your Sorting go?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was quite interesting, right from the moment we got onto the boats..."

"_Firs' years, firs' years, over here," a loud, bellowing voice echoed. The four boys followed the voice, and the speaker turned out to be a huge man who was double the size of a normal sized person. _

"_Hey, I bet that's Hagrid! My parents told me all about him. They kept telling me,'If you see a giant man, don' be intimidated. He's really great person.' I thought they were crazy, but now I get it!", James exclaimed and made his way over to where Hagrid was._

_Sirius, Remus, and Peter, however, remained where they were standing. None of their parents had told _them _that there would be a nice giant at school. James, realizing he was alone, turned around. "Aren't you coming?" he asked them._

"_Hey, er, James, I don't know about you, but I heard that giants are supposed to be really dark and dangerous creatures. You know, like grindylows and werewolves..." Peter said nervously._

_Sirius looked a bit concerned and Remus, for some reason, looked very uncomfortable. James, thinking it would be best if he started on the right foot with his new friends, decided that he would introduce himself to Hagrid another time. They all made their way to the boats, and the four young boys scurried into one. Immediately, the boat began to row itself, as they looked at it with amazement in their eyes. _

_Just then, Sirius saw bubbles form on the lake's surface about 15 feet away. He jumped up excitedly, and shouted, "It's the Squid!" before jumping out of the boat and into the water with a big splash. James and Peter, startled by this sudden event and knocked over by Sirius's abrupt jumping, fell out of the boat and into the lake too. Remus, who remained safe and dry on the boat, at first looked at Sirius with disapproval, but then, failing to stifle a laugh, burst into fits of giggles._

_Sirius, now swimming fast, was only inches away from the bubbles, and then was thrown up into the air. He landed on top of a gigantic, dark red, rubbery surface that was the giant squid. The squid, who didn't seem to mind Sirius's presence, proceeded to swim across the lake above water, carrying a screaming and cheering Sirius Black._

_When the boats finally docked, Sirius was already waiting for them at shore. "MERLIN'S BEARD! DID YOU SEE THAT? I WAS ON THE GIANT SQUID! THE _**GIANT BLOODY SQUID**_ BROUGHT ME ACROSS THE LAKE! HOW TOTALLY AWESOME WAS THAT?" Sirius exclaimed, clearly a tad excited at the situation._

_As the first years made their way to the castle, Sirius was retelling the whole experience to Remus, Peter, and James and a few of the other eavesdropping first years. Well, you wouldn't call it eavesdropping, since Sirius was talking to his friends as if they were across the lake. His story basically consisted of three simple phrases: "MERLIN'S BEARD'', ''CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THE GIANT SQUID!'', and ''I'M GOING TO BE A HOGWARTS LEGEND!''_

Harry interrupted the story, "Ah, so the arrogance started young, huh?"

Sirius glared at him, with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "As I was saying..."

_When the first years approached the castle, each and every one of their mouths simultaneously dropped. The scene was breathtaking. Hogwarts Castle had a profuse amount of towers and turrets. The lighted windows illuminated the castle's facade. The the dark clouds behind the bright lights added and ominous, mysterious feeling. The students made their way to the castle and walked through the doors. _

"_Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," said a stern looking witch. She wore dark green robes and glasses. Her hair was tied up in a bun that was so tight, it seemed painful to Sirius. "Hello, my name is Professor McGonnagal, and I am the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. In a moment's time, you will follow me into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into the house that you belong in. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted, you shall go sit at the appropriate house table where you will wait for the feast to begin. Wait here until we are ready for you." As McGonnagal left, nervous murmurs were being shared amongst the first years. No one knew what you had to do to be Sorted. It could be anything. _

_When the time came, the young students entered the enormous Great Hall, and looked at the 4 house tables, the floating candlesticks, and the charmed ceiling that looked like the sky. McGonnagal placed a stool in front of the staff table and placed an old, ratty hat on top of this. Most of the students looked curiously at the hat, while others **cough cough, Snape, cough** looked at it with disgust. _Yeah, even and old dirty hat couldn't make anyone's hair as gross as Snape's_, Sirius thought to himself. _

_The Sorting Hat began to sing a song about its job. Apparently, Gryffindors were brave and courageous and awesome, Ravenclaws were nerds, Hufflepuffs were losers, and Slytherins were gits. Yeah, Sirius was pretty sure where he wanted to be sorted into._

_Sirius daydreamed about Hogwarts until he heard McGonnagal shout, "Black, Sirius!" He made his way to the stool and shoved the hat on his head, thinking gratefully that he didn't have to wear it after it touched Snape's slimy head. _

"_Hmm, a Black, eh?" the hat said. "Well, Blacks are always the perfect Slytherins. Every Black I've ever sorted I put into Slytherin."_

"_If you put me into Slytherin, I will rip you off of my head and chuck you into a fireplace, you &%^$ hat," Sirius exclaimed through gritted teeth. _

"_Well! You certainly would be spectacular in Slytherin, since your whole family is. But let's see... you seem to be loyal to friends,but not really Hufflepuff material. Ravenclaw maybe? No you don't seem to use logic much. Perhaps Gryffindor? Well, you certainly have enough courage and bravery to threaten me, and yes you do seem to be quite an audacious risk-taker... GYRFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Sirius jumped up with a huge smile on his face, as the Gryffindor table burst into applause. He glanced over at the Slytherin table, and found his three cousins: Narcissa looked ashamed, Bellatrix looked apoplectic (which made Sirius grin) and Andromeda smiled at him and gave him a quick thumbs up. He never liked Narcissa much and altogether hated Bella, but he always liked Andy. She never judged him for not believing in the rest of the family's ways. _

_He made his way to the Gryffindor table. He started a conversation with a fifth year prefect named Frank Longbottom. Lily Evans was called next, and within one minute, she became a Gryffindor, and joined the table, taking a seat next to a girl named Alice. _

_Eventually, Lupin, Remus was called and he nervously made his way to the stool. He seemed to be having a nervous conversation with the hat, before he joined the Gryffindor table, too. When Peter put on the hat, he responded to its questions by nodding and shaking his head, despite the fact that the hat could not see him. After a long talk, he became a Gryffindor, and joined Remus and Sirius. The hat barely touched James's head before it shouted,''GRYFFINDOR!" _Yes!_ Sirius thought. They all were in the same house. Snape became a Slytherin, to no one's surprise._

_Dumbledore went to the podium and began to speak: "There is a time for speeches, but this is not that time. So with these words, enjoy the feast: Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you!'' And with those 'welcoming' words, food appeared on the tables. _

"_So Sirius, why'd it take so long up there for you?" James asked._

"_That stupid hat considered putting me in Slytherin just because my family was in it!" he exclaimed._

"_So, what happened?" asked a curious Peter._

"_I told it that if it put me into Slytherin, I would chuck it in a fire place."_

_The three boys stared at him and then broke out into hysterics._

"_Yeah, yeah it's hilarious! And then it told me that I didn't use my knowledge and wasn't really Hufflepuff material. He said I had bravery and stuff and then put me here," Sirius explained. _

"_The Hat considered putting be in Ravenclaw, but then he decided on putting me here, so I'm stuck with you guys, I guess," Remus said smiling. James punched him playfully. _

"_The hat didn't talk to me much," James said. _

"_Yeah, it was gonna put me into Hufflepuff, but then said I wasn't loyal enough, and I wasn't smart or cunning, so I became a Gryffindor,'' Peter told them, not sure if he should be happy about being a Gryffindor or upset that the hat didn't think he was loyal, smart, or cunning._

"_Well, we're all together, right? That's all that matters," James said, and they spent the rest of their time enjoying the extravagant feast. _

_After they finished, they followed the prefects out of the Great Hall, but not before Sirius could quickly flip Cissy and Bella off and wave to Andy._

"So, does that make you feel better? The Hat almost put me into Slytherin because I'm a Black. But ultimately, he put me in Gryffindor because that's where I was meant to be.''

"Yeah, or maybe it just wanted to _not _ be thrown into a fireplace," Harry teased, and his godfather rolled his eyes. The story really did make him feel better, and once again was thankful that he had Sirius in his life.

"Alright, well, I am glad that I could help."

"Sirius, get down here NOW!" an angry voice yelled from downstairs, causing Sirius to flinch.

"Oh god, I told Molly I'd help her with dinner tonight. If she kills me I'm blaming it on you," he said sarcastically, but actually sounded worried.

Harry chuckled. "OK."

Sirius was about to leave, when Harry said, "Uh, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, thanks."

"Sure. For what?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I guess just thanks for being here for me,'' Harry said. Sirius smiled.

"Anytime Harry. I'm always here," he reassured him.

"_SIRIUS!" _Molly yelled again.

"Bloody hell, I have to go."

**A/N: Hi! So please please please review so I know that people are actually reading this and so I won't feel silly for talking to no one. So if you are reading this please just leave a quick review, even if you hated it, just to let me know how it was. **

**Thanks!**

**-SB345**


	3. Chapter 3: Operation: Ask Evans Out

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! You guys are awesome!**

**I'd like to thank swimdiva87, MasterSerina83, FlyingSolo365, ScarlettChew, samira parsa, UndesirableNo.5, Jokegirl, and heytheremeranda, ItsGonnaBeTotallyAwesome, and RemmyBlack for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**And thanks to DegrassiFan1994, DIGIFAN99, Paxl, NUDGELOVER, J.A. Hastings, Cozmic, starbrightproductions, and tHeMeSSEduPaNgEl (I hope I got all the letters right!) for adding this to their favorites/alerts!**

**It's good to know that my begging worked :)**

**So I've been extremely, extremely busy with midterms, school interviews/open houses, projects, writing a speech, the school play, and basketball, so I haven't had much time to write at all. Also, I had a different idea for chapter 3 and I started to write, but I felt like it was horrible and too long so I stopped. So, I decided to start over and I came up with this! I'll probably finish the other idea sometime.**

**Chapter 3:**

Remus walked up the stairs looking for Harry. He came to Harry's room and knocked on the door, which was ajar.

"Hey, Harry are you in here?'' Remus asked.

"Yeah, hey Remus. What's up?'' Harry replied.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you about the hearing. You know it's not too long from now, so you probably should start preparing. I've already made notes and-'' Remus started, before he was ever-so rudely interrupted.

"Oh for the _love of Merlin_, Remus! Stop badgering the poor kid, you sound like Hermione!'' Sirius exclaimed as he made his appearance into the room.

"Sirius, you _do _know that I'm in here, right?'' Hermione said, from the corner, looking angry.

Sirius turned to the corner. A look of pure terror spread across his face. An unhappy Hermione meant an unhappy situation. ''Oh, er, crap, I mean, of course Hermy! And don't you just look, er, _dashing _this morning. Did you blow-dry your hair? That stunningly blue jumper really brings out the color of eyes. Simply lovely! Brilliant, really!'' he said nervously. Being on the receiving ends of one of Hermione's death-glares was not exactly as fun as a nice game of Quidditch.

Ron snorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. ''Oh cut the crap Sirius. And for your information, my eyes are brown, and I haven't even brushed my hair yet this morning,'' Hermione snapped, and stormed out the door. Ron followed her, stifling snickers, leaving Harry, Sirius, and Remus alone.

"Ah, whatever. They'll probably go and snog somewhere, anyway. Am I right?'' Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry rolled his eyes. ''Sirius, you know they're just friends."

"Oh ho ho, just you wait my friend. You will soon see that the Great Sirius Black is always right,'' Sirius declared dramatically.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure?'' Harry asked him.

"Oh, haven't you heard Harry? Sirius Black is omniscient,'' Remus said, rolling his eyes.

Sirius and Harry stared at him. ''Oh. Er, omniscient. Yes, that's it."

"You don't know what omniscient means, do you?'' Remus sighed.

They shook their heads simultaneously.

"It means all-knowing,'' Remus explained, impatiently.

"Ohhhh. In that case yes, I AM OMISENT, AND PROUD!'' Sirius shouted.

Remus and Harry rolled their eyes, not bothering to correct his pronunciation mistake, which made him seem very un-omniscient.

"Whatever, but Ron and Hermione are definitely not snogging,'' Harry said.

"Whatever you say, my silly little godson. Speaking of snogging, who do you want to snog Harry?"

Remus looked like he was about to scold Sirius, but then his marauder-instincts kicked in. ''Yeah Harry. Do you like anyone?'' he asked.

"W-what? L-like anyone? Hehe, no. Anybody like I don't. Wait, I mean, _I don't like anybody_. Hehe,'' Harry stuttered.

"Oh Remmy! Our wittle Harrykins had a wittle schoolboy crush!'' Sirius said, amused.

Harry blushed. ''Well-he started.

"MERLIN'S PANTS, BOY! SPILL THE BEANS! _SHARE THE JUICY DETAILS! _GOSSIP IS MEANT TO BE SPREAD!'' Sirius yelled, clearly excited about Harry's revelation.

"Jeez Padfoot, you need to get yourself a girlfriend,'' Harry said, rubbing his ears, which he thought might be permanently damaged from the excessive yelling.

"Oh aren't you quite the _jokester _today, Harry. Anyway, come on tell us. Remus will promise not to make any reactions,'' Sirius begged.

"Hey? What do you mean _I _won't make any reactions? You are the one who should promise not to react!'' Remus told him, angrily.

"OK, OK, fine. I promise not to make any reaction to what you say Harry,'' Sirius said lazily.

"Erm, alright. Well, I kinda like this girl named Cho Chang and-"

"Oooooh! _Choooo Chaaaaang! _So is she smart? Is she pretty? Does she play Quidditch? What house is she in? Is she pretty? What year is she in? _Ooh, _is she an older woman? Is she pretty? Do you _looooove _her? Is she-'' Sirius interrogated excitedly.

"Sirius! What happened to not reacting?'' Harry asked.

"Fine. Sorry. So, are you gonna ask her out?'' Sirius asked him.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. You see, she's a year older than me and-'' Harry started.

"Oh my gosh, Remus, I was right, he is going after an older woman! I told y-'' Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, shut up! Let him finish!'' Remus said, throwing his hands up.

Sirius pouted.

"As I was saying, she's older, and I don't want to embarrass myself by asking her out,'' Harry stated.

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other and burst into fits of laughter. This lasted a good 7 minutes.

"Er, what just happened?'' Harry questioned, not sure as to what he just witnessed.

"Harry, it's just that it's so ironic that _James Potter's son_ is afraid of asking a girl out! I mean, he asked your mother out, how many times Remus?'' Sirius said.

"839. I kept a chart,'' Remus announced.

"It took my dad that many times to get my mom to go on a date with him?'' Harry asked, utterly shocked.

"Yeah. At first, Lily thought he was an arrogant prat who thought he was better than everyone else. Well, he was arrogant, but not in a bad way. Does that make sense? Anyway, it took her a while to realize that the person he really was, really wasn't so bad . But that didn't happen right away..."

_Memory (first year)_

_Operation: Ask Evans Out #1_

"_Hey James, you coming?'' Sirius Black asked his friend. The two boys, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were leaving the Great Hall, and were about to go back up to the common room._

"_Uh, yeah Sirius, hold on just a second,'' James responded, not focused on his friends at the moment. He was focused on a pretty redhead who was chatting with one of her friends, Alice. James ran and caught up with Alice and Lily. _

"_Hey Lily, Alice,'' James said. _

"_Oh, uh, hi Potter,'' Lily said unenthusiastically._

"_I'll see you back up at the tower, Lils,'' Alice said, before turning on her heels and hurrying away._

"_Um, can I talk to you for a second?'' he asked Lily._

"_I suppose so, but will this take long? I have to get back to my dorm,'' she said._

"_Oh, well, why don't we walk to the tower together?'' he asked. He didn't wait for a response, linked arms with her, and started walking._

_She grimaced at James, but James didn't notice. ''So Evans these first few months at Hogwarts has got me thinking. We should go out. I can see it now, the most popular and good-looking guy in the school going out with Lily Evans, the brightest witch of our age. Not to mention the hottest girl of our age too,'' he said waggling his eyebrows at her. ''So, I think our first date should be at Hogsmeade. I know we can't go yet, but we can sneak out. Me and the guys already found two passageways out of the castle. So how bout it? What do ya say Lils?'' he said confidently._

_Lily looked at him in shock. James thought this was a good sign. It wasn't. _

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME UP TO ME, SAYING THAT YOU'RE THE BEST LOOKINGG GUY HERE, WHICH IS A _BIG_ STRETCH, AND JUST..._ASSUME _THAT I WOULD SAY YES TO YOUR OBNOXIOUS ATTEMPT AT ASKING A GIRL OUT? WELL, I'M NOT GONNA SAY YES, BUT WHAT I CAN SAY IS THAT YOU ARE AN ARROGANT, OBNOXIOUS, INSUFFERABLE, SELF-CENTERED GIT WHO THINKS HE'S BETTER THAN EVERYBODY ELSE! WELL, NEWSFLASH JAMES, YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN EVERYONE! AND IN ALL MY ELEVEN YEARS OF LIFE I HAVE NEVER _EVER_ BEEN MORE ANGRY! Lily shouted at the top of her lungs. _

_Damn, that girl could yell._

_''OH, AND ONE MORE THING. DON'T. CALL ME LILS.'' And with that final note, Lily Evans turned on her heels and stormed off._

_James stared after her, awestruck. Did a girl just turn him down? That never happened. He was smart, hot, funny, and he could play Quidditch. Every girl in first year (and in second!) would do anything to get a date with James Potter. Every girl, except Evans._

_Sirius, Remus, and Peter had witnessed the whole Lily/James scene, as did everyone on the Great Hall. They were huddled together in a group. James almost thought they looked like they were coming up with a plan. They broke apart and Sirius began walking towards James._

"_So, uh, I take it she said no,'' Sirius said. James glared at him. ''Don't worry, mate. There's plenty of other girls. Evans is pretty, but having to deal with that pair of lungs? I don't think it's worth it. I heard Maddie Johnston from Ravenclaw wants to go out with you. You should use you Jamespottercharm and ask her out,'' Sirius said,_

_''No,'' James said simply._

_''No? Come on James, she's hot! You sh-'' _

_''I'm not giving up on Lily. I really like her. I'll keep trying and I'll do whatever it takes,'' James said softly._

_Sirius started laughing. He looked at James's face, and realized he wasn't joking. Remus and Peter made their way over to the other two boys._

"_So James, what did Lily say?'' Peter asked naively. James looked at him confusedly and Sirius and Remus smacked him on the back of the head. ?''Im guessing it was a no?'' he asked. James, Sirius, and Remus ignored him, and walked away from the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor Tower. _

_End of memory_

"Oh wow. Well, I guess I do have my mom's temper, huh?'' Harry asked.

''Yeah I guess so, but trust me. You definitely can't be worse than your mom. One time, she threatened to kill me slowly with a quill. I mean, who says that? And I didn't even do anything wrong!'' Sirius exclaimed matter-of-factly.

''Sirius, you pushed her down a flight of stairs, and then proceeded to tell her it was Peeves,'' Remus said.

''Oh did I? Well then, uh, who asked you, anyway, Moony?'' Sirius shouted, clearly at a loss for retorting with a decent comeback.

"Whatever. But do you remember that time in fifth year? It was in the great Hall at breakfast,'' Remus questioned.

"Oh my god, that was the funniest sh*t ever,'' he said, then gazing at the sky, remembering those 'good times' as he kept mumbling.

''What happened?'' Harry asked them.

"Alright, well here's the story...''

_Memory: (fifth year)_

_Operation: Ask Lily Out #521_

_Remus Lupin and Lily Evans were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. They were both early risers, unlike their lazy dorm mates, who liked to sleep as much as they possibly could._

"_Yeah, so that Charms essay wasn't as bad as I though it would be,'' Lily said to Remus. ''I mean it wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard. Do you know what I mean?'' _

_''Yeah,'' Remus responded. Lily and Remus were not exactly nerds but they definitely cared about their schoolwork._

"_It's nice to talk to someone about school. I mean I love Alice, Marlene, and Emmeline to death, but I just don't understand how they can talk about makeup, clothes, and boys for hours, and hours, and hours, and, w__ait what were we talking about again?'' Lily asked, literally losing her train of thought._

_Remus laughed. ''Y__eah I hear you. James, Sirius, and Pete are like my brothers, but they are insane. I admit, sometimes I am too,'' Lily laughed, and Remus continued, ''but just endless nights of coming up with pranks-w__ell actually that part is fun-b__ut then Sirius makes perverted jokes, Peter laughs at Sirius's perverted jokes, and James won't stop talking about you-o__h crap. I shouldn't have said that,'' Remus said, truly looking nervous. ''Um, I gotta go Lily. See you at potions!'' Remus practically ran out of the Great Hall, leaving Lily pretty much alone at the Gryffindor table. She sighed, but recovered as she saw Emmeline, Marlene, and Alice running in. _

_''Lily!'' Marlene excalimed._

_''Wow, girls, calm down. What happened?'' Lily asked, worried._

_''We just heard that Potter is coming and he's gonna try to make a big scene concerning you!'' Emmeline shouted._

_Lily had to do something. And fast. She couldn't let James embarrass her like that. Everyone was starting to come into the Hall for breakfast. Everyone would see. She jumped up and started sprinting to the exit. _Yes!_she thought. She was just about to reach the doors when someone appeared in the doorway, blocking her path._

_''Going somewhere Evans?'' Black said, flashing her one of his famous toothy smile. _

_''Please Black! Let go!,'' she pleaded, struggling to free herself._

_''Come on guys, I need backup!'' Sirius yelled. Peter and Remus appeared, and helped Sirius drag Lily back into the Hall._

_''Sorry Lily, but I have to,'' Remus said apologetically. She glared at him and he winced. They sat her down next to her friends and used a spell so she couldn't get up._

"_Sorry Lily, but we don't know what spell he used so we don't know the right counter curse,'' Alice said. Lily sighed, and waited for the humiliation that was about to be brought upon her. Suddenly, the lights went out, and a spotlight appeared in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Then a hole appeared in the spotlight, and James Potter rose on a little platform that came up from the table. In other words, James Potter was now standing on a raised stage in the middle of the Great Hall. Right in front of Lily. Holding a-o__h god, was that a microphone?_

_Yes it was a microphone, and suddenly music began playing. And sadly, a confident James Potter began singing to a mortified Lily Evans:_

_''...You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_I LOVE YOU BABY,_

_AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT,_

_I NEED YOU, BABY,_

_TO WARM A LONELY NIGHT._

_I LOVE YOU BABY_

_TRUST IN ME WHEN I SAAAAAYYYY:_

_OH PRETTY BABY, _

_DON'T BRING ME DOWN, I PRAY:_

_OH, PRETTY BABY, NOW THAT I'VE FOUND YOU, STAY_

_AND LET ME LOVE YOU, BABY._

_Let me love you.''_

_When he finished, the entire Great Hall(minus one person) burst into applause. James took a bow Actually, several bows. And he blew kisses. And he threw his top hat into the crowd (yes, James wore a top hat), and looked at Lily. Black took the spell off of Lily, so she could get up, probably thinking that she would run up to James, hug him, and kiss him. But she did not. She calmly got up, and walked out of the Great Hall in silence, until she walked through the doors, and screamed at the top of her lungs._

_End of memory._

''Wait, so you mean my dad sang to my mom in front of the entire school?'' Harry asked laughing hysterically.

"Yep. Why? I haven't the foggiest idea. But everyone seemed to love it. Except Lily,'' Sirius said.

''Well, she must've been extremely embarrassed. James totally put her on the spot like that,'' Remus stated.

''Well, she should've known that he was doing it out of affection,'' Sirius said.

''Whatever,'' Remus said.

Before a fight brewed, Harry chimed in. ''Wow. I would never have the guts to do that.''

''Yeah you do Harry! You can sing to Chooooo Chaaaang! There could be strobe lights. No wait—_colored strobe lights!_ And me and Remus could throw confetti, and熔ooh it could be on Valentine's Day, and we'd throw pink and red confetti! Is that weird? OK, well forget Valentine's day. But there could still be the strobe lights and the confetti! And you will wear a white tux and I'll make up choreography and teach it to you! You'll sing 1,2,3,4 by the Plain White T's! I just love them, don't you? And after you sing, you could-'' he said overexcitedly.

''Hey Sirius?'' Remus asked/

''Mhm?'' Sirius reponded.

''SHUT UP!'' Remus and Harry yelled in unison.

Sirius pouted.

**A/N: Sooooooo... what did you think? I hope you liked it! I really really appreciated all the reviews and I'll be soo happy if you leave a quick one (or a long one, which I would prefer :D) but really,if you are reading this, please review. It makes my day better :)**

**I plan on updating more frequently, I just had a lot going on.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PS: The song James sang is ''Cant Take My Eyes Off You'' from Jersey Boys. Along with HP, I do not own this song.**


End file.
